My L Word
by Gothicbabe666
Summary: A girl with a big crush and a big obsession with L Word gets to meet the cast and something or shall I say someone changes her life forever. A crossover of real life and L word. L word is a reality TV show in this story. Please beware there might be smut in later chapters. Please Enjoy and comment!
1. My L Word Part 1 (Liberty)

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;"span style="line-height: 22.7199974060059px; font-size: 12pt;"I keep having the same dream but with so many different girls. Beautiful women. Women I love and women who confuse me. The love of my life at the end of a hall way, but my reality is so far away I don't understand because 'the love of my life'? I was never someone to belive in such a thing, being pullled by two girls either side and my voice echos as I scream before I can stop it. "Stop!" The women I love turns to me but her face changing from Jenny to Alice to Shane like a TV that cant choice which channel it wants to be on. Suddenly I am part of this tug and war fight but the face has settled and Shane stands crying and unsure of what to do. Shane looks at me and I know that look I tear myself away and the two women also stop. True love is unmistacable when you see it in the eyes of the women you truly love yourself. /spanUnfortunatelyspan style="line-height: 22.7199974060059px; font-size: 12pt;" this love was not for me and as Shane went to speak I backed away. Whispering the words "I wish all the best." But like all dreams it came apruptly to an end as my alarm clock screamed my faviorite song, Pinks unbelivabley good 'Perfect'. I sit up and find myself lost again. Shane? Really Courtney you really have to get yourself together. /span/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A great love affair always starts with someone so very unexpected and ends in tears and sometimes even blood. This was my love affair and this is my story. /div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A fantisy of who I always lougned to be but feared the cocqences. A love so great everyone hated it. A beauty so strong the christrains couldn't even describe it as a mirical so turned to saying it was an abomination. A large adventure so forbiden that I had to go. This is the story of where my dreams escaped my mind and becanme a reality. This is my L word/div 


	2. My L Word Part 2 (Lucky)

div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Screaming I look down at my hands to find a white envelope torn open and onto lay two tickets to go and meet the cast of the famous L word. I couldn't stop jumping around and screaming with happiness and then I realised...my mum would never let me go. Ashley my best friend and fellow gay had bought the tickets out of her own money for my birthday but of course she could not wait another 2 days to show me. My mum rushed in flustered and looking worried. "What's wrong?" I coughed and Ashley looked a little shocked so I stepped up. "Mum, Ashley bought me and herself tickets to meet the cast of L words." My mums eyes widened and she went red with range or an embarrassment I was unsure. "That gay problem with all that sex?! No! Never!" "But mum I'm 18" "No!" She left and I was torn down but I wasn't going to let her get away with crushing another dream. I got down on my hands and knees and started to rout around under my bed. I felt something cold and silver brush my fingers and I yelled. "Bingo!" Ashley jumped a little returning to reality and hushed me in fear of my mum return. I pulled out a large suitcase and through it onto the bed. I rampaged through my wardrobe and draws for cloths, make-up and underwear. Folding in a rush turned into scrunching things up and throwing it in. Ashley was stumped and stood in the same spot watching until I had gathered every item of clothing I had. I walked over to my bed side table and stared at the picture frame that held a photo of myself, Ashley and my older brother Ben. He stood with his boyfriend looking proud and happy I sighed and took one more look around picking up the picture and slamming the suitcase shut. "Lets go." Ashley can a nod and skipped out the room and it made a small grin appear on my face. I found myself turning back and whispering as I closed the door. "I'll do you proud Ben."/div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I squealed as I jumped into Ashley's car and we drove away hearing my mothers call fading away. When her voice finally drains away I laugh to myself and switch the radio on and start singing with Ashley. We took turns to drive all the way to LA camping on the side of the road now and then to get some sleep. The day we got to LA it was my birthday and I was terrified and excited but above all lucky. /div 


	3. My L Word Part 3 (Lipstick Lesbian)

After a shower and long needed change of fresh cloths I walked out of the hotel with Ashley and we took a taxi to the set of the amazing L word. I stood on set looking around in ore of it all and I felt like I would never move again when I heard her voice. "Hey Ace!" I turned and hit something hard. It smelt like...God I don't even know but as I looked up her eyes met mine and that's when it happened.

I'm sorry to disappoint but there was no instant love between Shane and myself. There was no kiss or romantic thing that happened because me, yes Courtney Taylor the biggest fan of L word in the world...fainted.

When I woke up I found myself in the most comfortable place in the world. I could hear the soft rhythm of a heart beat and I could feel two arms wrapped abound me. My head moved up and down with every breath of this human being. I inhaled and took in every essence of this being and I felt a tingle all over my body. There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes. "Hey. How she doing?" A sleepy yet content voice replied. "Still sleeping. Your friend is a very cute lipstick." I recognised the first voice to be Ashley's as she giggled and I couldn't help but laugh. I spoke then after shocking them both into silence with my laughter. "Lipstick?" I started to sit up and opened my eyes to see Shane staring at me with a great interest. Realising who had just been holding me and sleeping with me I felt suddenly faint again. My moth had fallen open and my eyes were wide but I could not see Ashley's fingers snapping themselves in front of my face. "S-S-Shane?" I stuttered and stumbled over my words. "Hey lipstick." Ashley laughed and I looked at her. "Lipstick?" Shane smiled and I looked between them. "Lipstick Lesbian." I swallowed and bit my lip looking at Shane. "Fuck." I stood up and grabbed Ashley by the arm speaking quickly. "Um we better go sorry." I nearly ran. We spent the rest of the day avoiding Shane like the plague and enjoyed the day but Ashley soon caught on. "Courtney?" I stopped and turned around to look at Ashley. "What's up?" Ashley gave me that look. The look of your best friend and if you don't tell them what you are thinking the consequences are very dangerous. "She makes me nervous. I don't want to fall for a famous person I can never have."

Later that night myself and Ashley were invited to a cast dinner. I walked over to the table and a chair was pulled out for me I looked up to thank the waiter but found myself thanking Shane. She gave me a smile and I sat avoiding her eyes as she made her way around to the other side of the table. Everyone wanted to talk to me and I found myself torn because all I wanted to do was stare at Shane. I felt her eyes burning into me but she said nothing just watched from across the table like a tiger watching its pray waiting for the right time. I found myself getting flushed at the thought of Shane looking at me like pray and excused myself. I put my hands on either side of the sink and hung my head when I heard the door swinging with new person entering I stood straight and damped my wrists and neck but I never looked up. "You know lipstick, your kind of cute." I threw my head up to look at a reflection of Shane leaning against a cubical. I became skittish and I went to leave but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back so I was facing her. Her hot breath ran over my face as she spoke and I shivered as her silky voice wrapped itself around me. "Why do you keep running away?" I bit my lip and looked into her eyes and stepped back. "I'm just another girl in your parade. I know that your life its on TV for Christ sake. You sleep with girls like you wash your hands. I don't want to be another one of your girls. I don't want to be famous for sleeping with you." Shane looked hurt and I felt gilt creep into my body but then I recalled every broken heart I had seen this girl make. I sighed and went to leave again and as I vanished through the swinging door I heard her call. "Your something else lipstick and I wont give up until I find out why your so different." I smiled to myself as I made my way back to the table. Was I really a lipstick? God. Shane you have already got me thinking.


	4. My L Word Part 4 (Lighting The Fire)

Ashley had become quite fond of Alice, who was part of this exciting group of people. So fond, she found herself walking Alice home that night and of course I played gooseberry. Trailing behind like a scolded child I noticed Shane stood by a lap post a cigarette perched between her pink lush lips. She flicked her thumb across a silver clipper causing a flame to burst out and ignite her nicotine stick. In the flame of the lighter I watched her eyes twinkle like the brightest star in the sky but with a hint of a mysterious world laying behind those hazel eyes. She winked and then I was ripped out of my day dream by Ashley calling my name. "Are you coming?" I pealed my eyes away only to see Ashley's smug smile. "I'll catch up with you later."

Walking over I leant against a not so stable wall trying to be as cool and calm as this stunningly devilish women in front of me. She took out the packet of cigarettes that hid in the small pocket of those tight jeans, Oh god they were so tight. My eyes lingered a little longer then they should have on this fabulous figure before me. Flicking open the cardboard lid to the packet she nudged them towards me in a silent offering. I took one and put it between my lips watching as Shane ignited that flame again. I leaned in and let nicotine take me to peace. She smiled at me and we smoked in silence but when she had finished she spoke breaking that oh so deadly silence. "So seems like your friend has found herself somewhere to stay tonight. Have you?" I looked around and my face fell at the thought of Ashley ditching me with no where to go. "I guess...I'll sleep in the car." Shane shock her head and frowned. "No way, you can stay with me tonight." I wait to protest because the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Shane had me a little overexcited but I didn't have the chance because Shane was speaking again. "I'll take the couch. You can have my bed lipstick." I smiled as she strolled away with me following on her tail.

I was snuggled in the bed of Shane fucking Moening's bed but I somehow felt like something wasn't right. Then there was a knock on my door I looked up to find a half naked Shane. She wore a white blouse which was pointless as you could see right through it and some boxers. "You cold?" I nodded even though it was a lie I was just hoping she would climb into bed with me but at the same time my brain was screaming this is a dangerous game to play. She walker over to the massive, what I thought was fake, fire place. She switched on the gas and lit a match making the fire explode into a magical dance that no one could understand but everyone could still see its true beauty. She looked over and gave me a small smile. "Goodnight Lipstick." My heart fluttered. I knew then it was already too late. Just before she left completely I whispered her name in hope she would hear it and come back but it was a symbol of my minds sanity whispering so she couldn't hear that is. She froze and turned around. "Yeah?" My heart stopped, my body went stiff and my thought went dry. In a hoarse voice I struggled for air..."Come to bed." She smiled and I watched as she walked past the fire her eyes flickered in confusion themselves. From loving to dangerous to predatory but I wasn't scared because I had nothing to lose. Shane was a fire herself. She could burn me alive or she could warm my heart for the rest of my life. Somehow I think people who play with fire always get burnt but Shane was worth the scars in my eyes.


	5. My L Word Part 5 (Love From?)

You may think whatever you like about what happened the other night in fact I would like to imagine a amazing story about the rampent sex that we had and how she was the best I ever had but the truth is she just held me. She wrapped her slim arms around me and it felt like for the first time in my life I was safe from this crazy world. She wasn't what I though she was. She was something else either that or I was seriously friendzoned.

I awoke to a cold bed with only myself in it and I was a little disappointed until I went into the kitchen to find a coffee cup steaming just for me and a note on the table with my name written on it.

 _Dear Courtney,_

 _Last night was...interesting and I would just like to thank_

 _you for not being like the rest of the girls I have meet._

 _So meet me at The Planet for Lunch and a few drinks._

 _I have something to ask you._

 _Love From Shane xx_

I re-read it about four times before folding it carefully and going back to the bed room. I threw my suitcase onto the bed. I unzipped it in a hast and started throwing cloths all over the place looking for the perfect outfit. I pulled out a black dress and held it to my body and looked in the mirror. "Too posh." I pulled out jeans and a T-shirt and thought to myself. "Too day to day." I then found the perfect outfit and a small smile spread across my face. Dressed, face was done and I felt ready to go I ran to the kitchen grabbed my coffee and headed for the door.

My mind ran the note over and over again and then it hit me...Love from?

LOVE?

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

NO WAY!

As I had my mental break down my body found its way to The Planet and in the distance I could hear Ashley and Shane calling but my mind was else where.

Little did I know my life would change so much in the next hour. I made my way over to the table and sat down...

 _Love From Shane?_

 _Love From Shane?_

 _Love From Shane?_

 _LOVE From SHANE?_


	6. My L Word Part 6 (Loose Wire)

I sat at the table as Alice and Shane shared conversations about Tina who had just become pregnant. I looked over to Ashley who was hanging onto every word that Alice and I laughed to myself. Everyone was then staring at me with questions in their eyes so I just sat in silence as Alice addressed myself and Alice. "So where do you intend to go after here? Home? Travelling?" Ashley jumped in before I could even open my mouth. "Well I was thinking about sticking around for a little while longer. Think this seems like a nice place to start a new adventure maybe you could be my partner." I nodded and bit my lip as they kissed and giggled. She tapped my leg and I looked at her to see her pulling a gagging face. Alice slapped her arm and I admitted a giggle. "So what about you Courtney?" Alice asked looking at me with a smile. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really planed further then this week. "Umm..." Ashley again jumped in as Shane started to frown at me. "Courtney left home. Her mum was pretty crap and now she doesn't really have anywhere to go." I felt the tears well up in my eyes but Shane took my hand and squeezed. Looking into my eyes she spoke with soft words that floated over my skin and made me shiver. "She has somewhere to go. She has a home and she has me." I smiled at her and whispered. "Thank you." Alice and Ashley were smiling at us and I found myself blushing. Alice broke the silence then. "So you do speak?"

Shane stood up from her chair after taking all the orders from Ashley, Alice and myself and made her way over to the till. That's when it happened.

I'm sorry to say this was not the moment I fell in love with Shane or when I first saw her true colours.

Two men came smashing through the doors and one grabbed shane. Black hats covered their eyes and they started to scream. "Get down! Get down on the ground now!" Ashley and Alice dropped to the floor as did many others who were in the shop at that present moment. I watched, stood shocked and still, as they pointed a gun at Shane's head and then at me. I felt a lump in my throat I raised my hands. I saw Ashley crying in the corner of my eye and Alice covering her head and eyes as I walked over to this man. The other man had made his way behind the till and was robbing the place blind. Shane was staring at me and her lips moved but I couldn't even hear her. I was deaf to the fact I needed to help her. "I'll blow her brains out one step closer." I stopped as the man said that. He was shacking pointing the gn between myself and Shane. "I know you don't want to do this man. We all have hard times. When money is scares. You don't have to do this though. Just let her go." I stepped closer. "I'm warning you!" The man was pointing the gun at me now. I looked at Shane and she knew what to do. It was so fast I couldn't have stopped what happened. Shane bit hard into his arm and I ran. Running towards the gun and the scared man who was throwing the gun around randomly aiming. I tackled him down but I wasn't in time. A shoot went off...


	7. My L Word Part 7 (Lost)

The world is a funny place but I never though my life would end with screaming and Shane holding my hand and begging for me to stay awake. I could hear sirens in the distance but I could feel myself growing cold.

Then nothing.

I was lost in a sea of emotion I wasn't even supposed to have.

Was this death? This was it? This was my grand finally. Wow.

But then again I don't even care because Shane's okay. She is still breathing and Ashley has Alice.

Everything was going to be just fine.

"Courtney?" I looked over to see my aunt in a white light. I know it sounds cliché but that's what happened in my fucked up mind. She stood proud like an angle in God's light. I smiled and went to walk towards her but she raised her hand. "Its not your time yet. I love you...Go get her." She winked and then everything changed.

All I could hear was a scream of a beep that I believed was my heart beat hooked to a machine. I was not alive but I was far from dead I wasn't sure if I should of been thankful or ungrateful. I loved my aunt but I think I was falling for Shane. I had a life to explore and I was excited to find out what kind of part Shane would part in this play.


	8. My L Word part 7 (Leave)

Before I had a chance to even tell her she was having me moved back 'Home'. Yes my dear mother had been called to come as my next of kin. I sat up in my white bed and looked around at the white walls of the hospital and my mother rushed in. "Oh your awake! Good. We can get you home faster now. I told that hideous girl that has been waiting for you to wake up to leave. She got you shot!" My mother ran over and grabbed my head and trust it against her breast saying "Everything will be okay! My poor baby! This is what happens when you hang around with those who have sinned ." I listened as tears gathered in my eyes. I pushed my mother away and started to scream. "I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL! GET OUT! GO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Tears were flooding down my face but I could still see the shocked expression of my mother. A nurse rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. "Please. Please. Just make her leave I don't want her here." The nurse took my mothers arm and began to comfort her as she was escorted out. I sat for a little while just crying to myself. I didn't move and I although I tried not to think about it Shane was gone. My only reason to carry on was just...gone.

I awoke in the late hours to some whispering and crashing around. I could feel the cold breeze of December coming in through the window that was not open when I had fallen asleep. The whispers continued and then I heard my name. Soft and sweet yet full of mischief. I knew that voice. "Ashley? What are you doing its late?" She smiled at the fact I knew her just by her voice and spoke again. "Its time to go my little war hero. It's time to go home." I laughed but it was a bitter laugh and Ashley's face fell. "Where is home Ashley?" She took my hand and it was a warm fire that always managed to melt my cold heart. "As long as we are together we are home." A tear slipped from my eye and she quickly whipped it away and hugged me. "Now none of that right now we have to get going. Good job your on the bottom floor." I smiled as she helped me up and into my own cloths. When I turned around I found myself embarrassed by one Alice. "Hey Alice." She took my hand and with a nod we made out way out of the window and into the bushes below.

I got out of the car in front of a familiar house and smiled at Alice and Ashley as I walked up to Shane's front door and knocked. I heard whispers and I frowned and then the door swung open.


	9. My L Word Part 8 (Laura)

There she was half naked in the background and slipping a T-shirt over her head and when she saw me her face drained of colour. In front of my eyes stood a gorgeous blonde. Big boobs. Big butt and everything in between was pretty much perfect. I smiled and before anyone could stop me I punched this blonde bimbo in the face and watched as Shane rushed to the bleeding nosed girls side. I turned and walked away. My name was being called by so many different people but my mind was blank except from the image of Shane's smile when I saw her for the first time and the girls bleeding nose. I walked until I didn't know where I was any more and I looked up to feel the first drop of rain hit my face.

How could I have been so stupid? Maybe mum was right? Maybe it was time to go home.

I walked and walked until I found myself on a high way sticking my thumb out and hoping that I wont get killed on this high way. A car stopped and I got in covering my face with a hod so I could still let the tears stream without any judgement.

"She break your heart?" I looked up suddenly expecting a face I knew but no a complete stranger sat beside me looking at my phone that was buzzing crazy with 'Shane 3' flashing across the screen. I nodded and turned my phone off. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry." I smiled at him. He looked around my age and he seemed nice enough so I decided to take a chance and talk to him. "It's fine. I'm more worried your going to kill me." He laughed and we pulled into a gas station. "Nah. I think I'm going to get some food...you want anything?" I shock my head and he left. I bite my lip as I watched him walk away. My mind wondered back to Shane and I felt the horrid misery creeping back. The car door opened and the guy leant across me to reach for his wallet and before I could think about the consequences I kissed him. Shane vanished from my mind and I felt nothing. No excitement. No sadness. Nothing.

 **Back At Shane's House**

"What the fuck Shane?"Ashley screamed while sat on the sofa as Shane tended to the blonde girls nose. "For crying out loud! Ashley...this is Laura! Laura is my fucking sister!" Ashely laughed. "Fuck off is she!" Laura looked between Shane and Ashley as they went head to head. "Ashley?" Alice spoke and Ashley looked over to see Alice nodding. "Fuck. We need to find Courtney." Laura looked appalled. "Shane that girl was this lipstick you keep talking about? I though you said she was in hospital." Shane sighed. "Shut up Laura and get in the car. We are going to look for Courtney."


End file.
